Bella's New Life
by WickedAngel13
Summary: Bella makes her choice after ten years of running from her past and returns to the Volturi. What happens when she begins to love someone else, but finds out that one of her new family members is always protecting her? Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Bella's New Life**

**Prologue**

"NO! Stop! Leave me alone!"

A young woman screamed as she ran from a man intent on raping her. She ran and came to a house at the end of the block.

"Please, someone save me."

As she leaned back against the gate, it gave way and she fell into the yard. The gate shut and the man kept on hurrying by. The woman stood and then she was drawn to the house by an unseen force. She could feel pleasure all over her body and she moved as if in a trance. She stepped up on the porch steps and kept walking when suddenly she felt fangs sink into her neck.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Blood ran down her neck and she finally went limp in the predators arms and the woman was then taken to a bonfire close by and burned to ash. The attacker watched as she died and then wiped the blood away, craving for the one female vampire that he could never have..

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1: Why Me?

**Chapter One: Why Me?**

"BELLA!"

Bella Swan looked up from her newspaper and saw her long time friend, Jacob Black. Ever since she left Forks, ten years earlier, after catching Edward Cullen with Tanya, she had only visited a few times. She stopped going back when her father remarried and became busy with her life. She welcomed the hug that Jacob gave her, but she also noticed the girl beside him. She was thankful for the shade that the café tables provided from the sun, but after spending time in the sun, she tanned up a bit.

"Hi Jake. Whose this with you today?"

"Bells, this is imprint, Midnight."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Jake tells me all about his best friend."

"I really hope it's not bad things he's telling you."

"No."

"Okay. What brings you two to Seattle?"

"Wedding shopping."

"Come again?"

"Bells, I proposed to Midnight three years ago and we're going to get married."

"OH! Congratulations guys."

"Well we better be off. Midnight will not let me forget this if we don't find the theme today."

"No I won't."

"Good luck guys."

"Bye Bella!"

Bella watched them go and sighed as she watched them enjoy their time together. She would have been having that too if the bastard hadn't gone and cheated! She missed her second family, but it was time to put the past behind her. Not to mention she had a trip to Italy to make, but she had a few things left to do with her belongings.

"Well, at least he's happy and I don't have to worry about him any longer. Now to get to what I have to do."

Bella stood and got ready to go. She picked up her purse, newspaper, and keys and headed to her car. She slipped into her car; unaware that someone was watching her.

* * *

The stranger watched Bella leave and then stood. She hated the smell of wolf and noticed that the wolf that was with Bella was now watching her. She raised an eyebrow and then walked around the corner to an alley. She noticed the wolf tell his girlfriend something and leave her side.

"Hey! What do you want with Bella?"

"Why do you want to know puppy?"

"I asked a question."

"I'm just watching her. I'm not here to hurt her."

"You work for those royal leeches."

"If I do I have no quarrel with you. I know what Edward did to her and I will make sure she never has that happen again in whatever choice she makes."

"Thank you."

"You might want to go back to your girlfriend. She'll worry."

"Thanks again."

She watched the wolf leave and snorted because his smell was now on her clothes. She would have a hell of a time getting the smell out, but the risks she had to take when she worked for Aro.

"Okay Bella, you better make an appearance to the Volturi soon. On your own too."

She left Seattle and headed back to Italy slowly for she was not in the mood to put up with Aro's mood since she had been informed that the Cullen family was already present.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2: New Life Chosen

**Chapter Two: New Home, New Life, New Family, Final Say**

Italy was busy for it was close to St. Marcus Day and everyone was getting ready. Even the Volturi was getting ready for that night. Although they were getting ready, that didn't mean that business was put off. Jane Volturi stared out her window when she heard a knock on her door.

"Jane?"

She turned to see Felix standing just inside her door looking at her. Out of all the guards in the Volturi, Felix was always attentive to her. She knew that Aro had sent him, but then again Aro had been pissed ever since the Cullen Family arrived without Bella Swan.

"Yes Felix?"

"Aro requests your presence."

"I wonder when Marcus' daughter is coming home?"

"Never know dear. She may be on her way and taking her time, but we shall never know. Hopefully she has some good news."

Jane nodded her head as they walked to the throne room together. Felix knew that Jane was off limits, but he couldn't help to admire her talents from far away. He knew that if he showed any interest in her that Aro would have his head. As they walked, they both noticed the silence of the castle except for the noise of a few yells coming from the throne room.

'_This shall be interesting.'_ Jane thought as she continued to the throne room.

* * *

Aro looked at Edward Cullen once more before he threw him across the room into a column. Demetri picked him up and threw him back towards Aro. As Edward was being thrown around, his family watched helplessly as Edward was punished. Aro threw him against the wall again when his old friend Carlisle spoke up.

"Aro, please! Stop!"

Aro sighed and rubbed his forehead. As he looked at his friend he could tell that Carlisle was growing weary and concerned for his son. As Demetri hauled Edward up, Aro noticed that Jane had entered and Felix was standing in his normal spot.

"Carlisle, my friend, he broke a promise given strictly by his word."

"I also gave you my word too Aro! Visions do change with decisions."

"Alice, I know that you gave me your word and I'm aware that visions change, but Edward had chances to change her mind!"

"Bella chose her own way after Edward did what he did!"

Aro looked at Alice and saw her glare at her brother. This was intriguing and very confusing. Only ten years ago Bella, Alice, and Edward were standing before him and Edward was fighting for Bella's life. Aro was about to say something when the throne room doors opened to admit Alec. He was carrying a letter and bowed before Aro as he handed him the letter.

"Thank you Alec."

"My lord."

Alec took his stand by his sister and then waited as Aro read the letter. Alec was a little uneasy about it, because he recognized the delicate handwriting on the outside and tried not to show fear.

_Dear Aro,_

_I have completed my mission in Seattle. I will be returning home soon after I feed. I do not wish to hurry home due to the contact of a wolf I encountered. I will be traveling at a slow pace until I reach the next city. Expect me to be in the throne room after I change clothes._

_Your servant and niece,_

_Nerissa Volturi_

Aro looked at the letter and then handed it to Jane who was standing close to him. Jane took it and then stepped back with her brother.

"Aro, please have mercy on my son."

"Carlisle, Aro has given him chances. It's been ten years. He should have known what would have happened."

"Caius, please! He doesn't need this punishment!"

As the argument ensued, Aro moved to his chair and sat down. He rubbed his face and listened as everyone had an opinion. It looked like this would be a long night.

* * *

Bella had flown and taken a cab all the way up here to Venice. She was surprised at how dark and beautiful it was, but the one thing that caught her attention was that no one was out and about like normal. It was strange for the next day was St. Marcus Day. She shrugged and then walked over to the clock tower and pushed open the doors. She slipped inside and closed the door.

"Who are you?"

Bella jumped and turned around to face a female vampire she hadn't seen before. She had auburn hair and red eyes, but Bella would probably say they had been hazel once before. Bella watched as the cloak she wore moved when she crossed her arms to reveal a magnificent strapless black gown that hit the floor.

"Name human."

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Bella Swan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak with Aro."

"Aro has no time to speak with humans."

"Nerissa let her through. She's harmless."

"If you say so Demetri."

"Don't make me pin you."

"Only if you can get away with it."

Bella followed Demetri and Nerissa to the throne room and she noticed that there was arguing coming from the throne room. She watched the two vampires in front of her and stayed quiet. Nerissa glanced at Bella and smirked at the look she had on her face.

"_Oh! This will be the highlight of my return! I can't wait till Edward sees her!" _Nerissa smirked again as she pushed open the throne room doors.

* * *

Aro couldn't bear the arguing between the Cullens much longer. He felt a headache coming on when the doors opened. He looked up and saw Demetri and his niece, Nerissa walk in. A human was following them, but they chose to stay close enough to Nerissa and out of his view. The Cullens stopped arguing and Aro noticed Edward move slightly.

"Demetri, Nerissa, what is it?"

"Nerissa returns, but then she encountered a friend of ours my lord."

"A friend?"

Nerissa and Demetri moved to the side and Bella looked up at Aro. She raised a delicate eyebrow and then heard the one voice she would have been happy to never hear again for the rest of her life.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Fuck you Edward! I don't fucking answer to your cheating ass anymore!"

Aro blinked in astonishment at Bella's outburst and then looked at Nerissa. She was standing to the side and then looked at him.

"What? I didn't know she'd do that."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"I'm not a bloody mind reader thank you!"

"Nerissa! Enough! Get over here!"

"Yes father."

Nerissa Volturi crossed over to her father, Marcus Volturi, and then stood there behind the chair. Aro shook his head and then walked down to Bella. He took her hands and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you again Bella."

"Likewise Aro. I'm sure you've had one hell of a time trying to find me."

"Close to it. I was not aware that you were no longer with Edward."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Please tell me who the female vampire was that lead me here."

"That is Nerissa. She is Marcus' daughter."

Edward looked at Nerissa and he suddenly felt himself fly into a wall. Everyone looked at him and then noticed that no one had moved. Aro looked at Nerissa and she shrugged.

"He was staring at me."

"Don't kill him yet Nerissa."

"Yes my lord."

"Bella, Jane and Nerissa will take you to a room. I must deal with this matter."

"Of course."

* * *

Bella was sitting on a bed with Jane and Nerissa in the room not sure of what to do or say to the two female vampires. Jane looked like she wanted to kill someone, but she was being very quiet which was a scary thing when you thought about it. Nerissa on the other hand was also quiet, but was staring out the window like she had missed something she had wanted to see. Bella just sat there when Jane's face scrunched up as if she was smelling something foul.

"Nerissa, why do you smell like a wolf?"

"Because dear one, I encountered a wolf in Seattle and I was in a hurry to feed that I couldn't get the smell out of my cloak."

"Oh. Why not wear a new cloak?"

"I have to tell Gianna to get me some mroe since the others are all shredded or bloody."

"Ah. I see."

Bella looked at them during their conversation and then glanced down when Nerissa glanced at her. She felt stupid for staring at her, but then she felt a cool hand on her arm. She looked up to see Jane sitting beside her and patting her arm in a comforting way.

"Don't let Nerissa get to you. She's this way normally."

"But why?"

"I am sent to watch people. My powers are very dangerous. I hate people staring at me."

"I didn't mean to stare at you. It was just you said you ran into a wolf."

"I was watching out for you Bella. I was sent to watch over you, because what Edward did to you was uncalled for."

"How do you know that?"

"Nerissa sees things when they happen. She has a talent like Alice and Aro, except it's when they happen. It's creepy as hell."

Bella was shocked as Jane said this and just looked at her. Jane laughed and then heard a knock on the door. Nerissa moved to the door and opened it to see Alec standing there.

"Yes Alec?"

"Aro wishes to see you three."

"Very well."

Bella was escorted from the room to the throne room. Nerissa stood behind her as Jane lead the way. Jane opened the doors and was shocked at what stood before her.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3: The Verdict

**Chapter Three: The Verdict**

Bella entered the throne room with Nerissa and Jane and then saw that Edward was being held back. She was confused when Jane stopped. Nerissa took Bella and moved in front of her. Bella then saw the blood lust on Edward's face.

"Aro! What is this?"

Aro looked over at Nerissa and saw her protecting Bella. He saw the fury in her face at this and then lowered the sword in his hand. He handed it to Alec and watched his niece. Jane took Bella from her friend and then watched as Nerissa moved to the center of the throne room.

"He deserves to die!"

"I think Bella left him first. Maybe we should hear from her before the verdict is given!"

"He broke a promise!"

"Just like every vampire has once before we ruled! Take the goddamn sword out of your ass and listen to your subjects and the accused before you give a verdict!"

Everyone froze as Aro stared at Nerissa. Before anyone could blink, Nerissa flew across the room and she flipped and landed on the wall. She jumped down and then wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You never could control it Uncle. Maybe you need to listen before you act."

"I am the leader of this clan!"

"Aro! Please! Nerissa is right! I did leave him."

Nerissa stood beside Bella and looked at her uncle. Then they all heard a throat clearing. Carlisle stepped forward and looked at Aro.

"Let her explain please Aro. No one else needs to be harmed."

"Very well."

Bella looked at Aro and then took a step forward. She looked at Edward and saw the regret in his eyes and she looked back at Aro.

"I left him voluntarily Aro. He cheated on me with another vampire so I ran away and didn't look back."

"Bella…no"

"Bella, you do know what this entails do you not?"

"I do."

Bella watched as Aro moved towards her and bite her causing the venom to go through her body. Nerissa saw Edward break the chains out of the corner of her eye and ran at him knocking him into the column. She stepped on him and held him down as much as she could till Aro transferred enough venom into Bella's body.

* * *

Edward couldn't move as he watched Bella be turned to a vampire. His entire being just shut down all logic as he watched her be bitten by the bastard leader of the Volturi. He pushed at Nerissa's foot with all his strength and broke her hold on him by unbalancing her. Nerissa tried to grab him, but Edward hit her away from him. Aro pulled up from biting Bella and watched Jane catch her as Bella fell into a sleep to let the transformation take place. He turned at the sound of a growl and saw Nerissa standing up and charge at Edward. She knocked him to the floor and stab his shoulder with her nails. Edward roared in pain as Nerissa raised her hand and flexed her nails, when Aro stopped her from attacking him again.

"Enough Nerissa. Help Jane take Bella to her chamber."

"You're lucky Edward."

Nerissa stood and kicked Edward as she moved past him. He moved and slowly rolled over to see Nerissa pick Bella up in her arms and carry her out of the throne room. She looked back at Edward and smirked.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"May I give him the verdict when I get back?"

"If that is what you wish to do."

"Oh it is."

"Very well. We await your return."

Nerissa nodded and Jane hurried behind her out the doors with Felix followed by Alec.

* * *

When they got to the bedchamber that Bella would now be occupying, Alec and Felix opened the doors for Nerissa. Jane hurried in and moved the covers back. Jane looked at Nerissa as she set Bella down on the bed and saw a cut on her face that wasn't healing. Nerissa glanced at her and then saw that Jane motioned to her cheek.

"What Jane?"

"Blood is running down your face."

"Great."

Felix helped Alec shut the shades as they were instructed to do for every transformation. Nerissa took her sleeve and wiped the blood away form her cheek as she leaned against the wall. Alec moved to her side and looked at her face when she was done wiping the blood away.

"He's lucky he didn't cut you anymore than he did."

"Thank you Alec for reminding me why I want to kill him."

"Enough. You two are going to give me a headache."

Nerissa looked at Felix and growled low in her throat. Felix jumped and backed up against the wall. He hated Nerissa pissed off because it just meant that no one could calm her down that they knew of anyway. They left Bella alone to sleep as the venom took its time blending with the blood. Felix watched as Nerissa cleaned her face with a napkin and then sighed as he handed her a vial.

"Thank you Felix."

"Someone has to keep up with you."

"Several people do."

"Thankfully."

Jane and Alec chuckled and then they walked into the throne room.

* * *

Edward glared at Nerissa as she returned to the throne room and he struggled in his restraints. Aro stood and everyone stood back away from the center of the room. As Edward was released he looked at Aro and watched his fate be handed to a bitch.

"Anyone who hasn't met this intriguing vampire, she is Marcus' daughter, Nerissa Volturi."

"Aro, exactly what does she do?"

"I'm glad you asked Carlisle. Jane, please explain what Nerissa's place is here."

"Nerissa is one of the most trusted guards here in Volturi, Marcus' daughter, and a protector of her family. If you harm her or the Volturi you might as well just beg for death, because you will nto live past your betrayal."

"Nerissa are you ready to give the verdict?"

"Yes Lord Aro."

Everyone looked up as Marcus stood and he moved to the stairs beside Aro as did Caius. Together the Three brothers gave the verdict of Edward Cullen.

"The verdict for Edward Mason Cullen is death by fire."

Nerissa looked at Edward and saw him charge at her. She shook her head and flipped her hand causing him to fly through the air. Edward landed near the column closest to his family and groaned in pain, but stood up again and charged again. Nerissa yawned and then grabbed his throat as he got close enough to her. Edward fought to breathe and then felt the ground under his feet turn into air. He looked to see Nerissa had lifted him up and he clawed her arm. She looked at him and flung him into Felix and Demetri.

"You know the more you claw me the worse the punishment is."

"Fuck you! Bella was never to be turned!"

"Bella left you because you cheated on her! She is smarter than you!"

"Shut the fuck up! You know nothing!"

"I know more than you think I do."

Edward charged her again and this time she didn't move. He was close to striking her when he suddenly felt the sting of fire. He looked down and saw that his arm was on fire. He dropped to his knees and looked up.

"You choose this fate for yourself Edward Mason. Not Bella."

"But why Bella?"

"She made her choice and so did you when you chose Tanya over Bella."

"May I ask of one favor then?"

"Depends what that favor is?"

"Will you personally watch over her?"

"That my dear Edward has been my sole purpose since finding her after what you did to her."

"Thank you."

Edward felt his entire body flame up as he saw that Nerissa had accepted his favor. Carlisle and his family watched, as Edward was burned alive. Esme looked at Nerissa and then buried her face in her husband's chest. Rosalie and Alice never made a move to counter the verdict. Jasper and Emmett were stunned too much to believe that they had lost one of their own until they saw the pile of ash. Both boys gulped silently as they looked at Nerissa. Aro stood from his chair and looked at everyone in the room. His gaze landed on Carlisle and he bowed his head that they could go. The family left and went home to grieve the loss of a family member.

* * *

Nerissa had watched the last of the flames die down and then saw the guards sweep the ashes into the fire pit. She was the last one standing in the throne room and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father standing beside her and he hugged her. Marcus could tell that his daughter was upset at what she had to do, but there was no other choice for Edward. He held her and then pulled her back and wiped the red streaks rolling down her face. He lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.

"You had no choice darling. It had to be done. Plus we know it's still new for you to carry out the verdicts."

"Why couldn't he have just walked away and never started anything?"

"I think a part of him actually still wanted to fight for Bella, but ten years is long for a human and she was tired of waiting for him to grow up."

"I just pray that Bella will forgive me."

"I think she already has."

Nerissa nodded and then walked with her father out of the throne room. She went to guard Bella in her room, but as she stood there by the window, she began to think of what would it be like to be married to someone she loved dearly.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship!

**Chapter Four: Jane, Bella, and Nerissa Strike A Friendship**

Nerissa was walking through the corridors of the Volturi Castle when she heard a scream. She shook her head and continued to walk. It had been a week since Bella had been turned. She had awakened three days after her turning and was very hungry. Nerissa had left that to Aro, Caius and her father since she had never really taken a newborn vampire out to hunt. She had only ever taken one vampire with her and he had left because he didn't like the way that the Three ruled. It had been a while since she had seen him. Nerissa looked at it that if she ever saw him again it would bring hell to her world. Nerissa was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice that one of the guards was walking her way till she bumped into his hard muscular chest. She looked up as she placed her hand on his chest and then leaned back to see who she had run into. To her surprise it was one of the guard members that she felt she could trust with her life...and heart.

"Sorry Demetri."

"No problem Rissa. You okay?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought. Who was screaming?"

"Oh Bella. They are in the process of the traditional blood exchange."

"I forgot that was today."

"Have you fed today? You look weak."

"I need to feed, but father told me not to go alone, so I was just waiting for him to join me when he wasn't busy. He's been taking care of soem random report for hours now. I can't think of anyone else that will go with me."

"I'll go with you."

"Demetri, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thank you. You always now how to make me feel better."

"You're welcome."

Demetri offered her his arm and then escorted her to the doors. As they opened the doors, they drew their hoods and rushed out into the night. Felix and Jane had seen them so they could go inform the Three.

"They would make a good couple."

"Felix! Why did you just say that?"

"Nerissa is not promised to anyone anymore since _**he**_ left. Hell every time she gets betrothed, the fools break her heart."

"It doesn't mean she's ready to jump into another relationship like that again."

"I know that Jane. She may not ever be ready again."

Jane shook her head and then walked down towards the throne room. Felix followed her and he chuckled at the thought of Nerissa's first ex-fiancé coming back to see her with Demetri.

'_Oh! The bloodshed that would ensue! Oh wait! Nerissa would never let that happen! Damn!' _Felix thought as he continued to walk when he bumped into Jane. He looked at her and then saw her staring straight ahead. Felix looked up and his mouth dropped open when he saw what she did.

* * *

Bella looked at Aro after he'd released her and then took a step back. Aro stood there looking at her and then shook his head. Never had another female vampire made him lose control like she had. He looked up and saw Jane and Felix staring at them and Jane raised an eyebrow. Bella saw them and bowed her head. Felix saw the blush that started.

"Forgive us my lord. We were just coming to tell you that Nerissa took Demetri with her to hunt."

"You're both forgiven."

"Bella, do you need anything?"

"Not at this moment Jane. Thank you though."

"You're welcome."

Bella could tell that Jane was a little upset and she felt bad. She excused herself from the room and walked to her chamber. As she walked to her chamber she thought back on what had happen before Aro had kissed her.

"_I didn't ask your opinion!"_

"_You never do Aro! I've been in this family for a week and you are already treating me like a cast away! Maybe I was better off dead!"_

"_I don't want to hear that from your mouth again."_

"_Dead! I would have been better off dead! You treat me like you regret giving me this punishment!"_

"_I don't regret it Bella!"_

"_AHHHH! You are so confusing!"_

_Aro looked at her and then grabbed her arm. Bella was stunned when Aro pulled her to him and then the next thing she knew he was kissing her. His left hand on her waist and his right hand had twisted its way into her hair. Bella moved her hands to his arms and let her nails dig into the fabric there to keep herself from falling._

She suddenly became aware that Jane was beside her. Jane was silent as she looked at Bella for a moment and then sighed.

"He does love you. I'm just a daughter to him Bella. Don't feel bad."

"Jane, I am sorry."

"Bella! Don't be sorry! I think it's great!"

"But…."

"No buts."

Bella looked at Jane and nodded. They walked to Bella's bedchamber and then they began a session of girl talk. Jane confided in Bella her most held secret.

"Bella, do you think that a guard and a trusted of the Three could be in love?"

"Of course."

"May I tell you something?"

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"I like Felix a lot. Though I know if Aro knew he would throw a fit over it."

"I'm sure he would be understanding."

"The only one that would be is Nerissa."

"Maybe you should ask her to help you tell him."

"She would never go against Aro."

"Neither would you Jane."

Jane looked at Bella and smiled. She hugged her and then something struck her. Nerissa was also very protective of Bella so maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing if Bella and Aro got together.

* * *

"NERISSA!"

Nerissa jumped and turned around and caught a bouncy vampire in a hug. She looked down at Jane and raised an eyebrow. Never had Jane screamed her name through out the entire castle causing her to have a slight heart attack.

"Jane? What is the matter with you?"

"I want to talk with you and Bella. Please!"

"Um…Jane…"

Just then Jane noticed Demetri standing to the side of Nerissa and she blushed. Demetri chuckled lightly and kissed Jane's cheek.

"You may take her Jane. I will just continue this conversation with Rissa later."

"Okay Demetri. Thank you!"

Jane pulled Nerissa from Demetri and she pulled her down to her bedroom. They passed Bella and Jane grabbed her hand and dragged her. When they were closer to Jane's room, she slowed down and let them go.

"Rissa? Why does he call you that?"

"I've yet to figure that out. He may not like to say the entire thing Jane. Bella's first name is Isabella, but she shortened it to Bella."

"Good point. Maybe Demetri just likes to say it because he likes you."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and continue to let you bounce."

"OH! Nerissa! He's not that bad!"

"I'm whose daughter Jane?"

"So…?"

Nerissa rubbed her forehead when Felix stopped in front of the three girls. He bowed before them and Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"Bella, Aro would like to speak with you."

"Very well."

Jane and Nerissa smiled as they ran to their rooms to change for the evening party.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys! WickedAngel13 here! I'm sorry you guys! I'm working as fast as i can on gettign updates on both stories. I keep comign up with other ideas for fanfics and i get sidetracked. I'm hoping to have them up soon so you guys can enjoy it. Thanks for all of those who are waiting. I'm sorry again that I haven't updated yet, but my days are busy with thigns I can't put off so I'll update soon. Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 5: Advice and Forgiveness

**Chapter Five: Forgiven**

Bella looked at Aro as she entered the library. He was sitting at his desk and then waited till Felix left. Bella watched as he continued to write, so she took the opportunity to wander around and look. Aro lifted his head a little to watch Bella and noticed that she was intrigued with everything he had in the library. He had never seen anyone so intrigued by books before besides Jane and Nerissa.

He stood silently and moved behind her. He saw her looking through a book that was titled Beauty From The Heart. He watched her for a few minutes longer before he took the book from her hands. Bella turned towards him and looked at him.

"Sorry. It was a catchy title."

"I bought it because Nerissa and Jane love to read it. I've caught them reading it over a hundred times and still they come back to it."

Aro placed the book back up on the shelf and then turned to look back at her. He saw the hurt still evident in her eyes as he brushed her hair from her face and trailed his fingers down her cheek.

"Was there something you wanted to see me about Aro?"

"I want your opinion on something. I know I treated you badly earlier, but it involves the Cullens."

Bella tensed and she looked at him. Other than being a shield, Bella had no other powers and it was very odd for her not to have any, but she had a very loving heart. He looked at her and felt the pulling he felt earlier. He was so shaken up after the kiss that he couldn't understand how this girl…no _woman_ before him could have the effect on him.

"What about the Cullens, Aro?"

"I have invited them to the ball I'm holding tonight and I would like to know what you want."

"Aro, you know that I feel extremely betrayed by them."

"I know dear, but would it help if I escorted you myself?"

Bella looked at Aro and saw that he was actually begging her to go with him to this ball. She nodded and then accepted the gift he had gotten her. Bella opened the box and saw a diamond bracelet sitting on a velvet lining shining brightly back at her.

"I'm sure Jane and Nerissa will help you get dressed."

"Very well."

* * *

Bella was sitting in her room looking out at the night sky, when she remembered the advice she was given. Jane and Nerissa had left her after they had finished getting her dressed.

"_Bella? You look sad?"_

"_More like confused Jane."_

"_What about?"_

"_My feelings for Aro."_

_Nerissa looked away from the window she'd been staring out of for an hour and looked at Bella. Nerissa then chuckled which turned into a laugh as she heard what Bella whispered. Jane was shocked because no one besides a few could make Nerissa chuckle more less laugh out right. Bella looked up at Nerissa when she stopped in front of her. Nerissa took Bella's hands in hers and smiled at her.  
_

"_Bella, Aro is harder to understand than most men. Trust us. We know. He's my uncle and he's like a father to Jane."_

"_That's true Bella. He's always loved everyone, but he's never had a true love."_

"_Really?"_

"_Bella, all you have to is just be yourself. Don't pretend to be anyone else. Just be you."_

"_Okay girls. Thank you."_

"_We will leave you to your thoughts now."_

"_You do look lovely by the way Bella."_

"_Thank you girls."_

_Jane and Nerissa left the room and walked down to the throne room where the ball would take place, leaving Bella to think on what they had told her._

Bella stood from her window seat and brushed the gown she wore. She looked at her self in the mirror and sighed. There was no denying that she was beautiful, but the strapless royal blue velvet gown embroidered with rubies she had on enhanced her features. The word beautiful did not do her justice on this night, but she could think of no other word to describe her self. She jumped at the sound of someone clearing his or her throat and turned around to see Marcus standing there.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Confused are we?"

"I have no idea what to do Marcus."

"Come. I will take you to Aro. He's in the library finishing an arrangement."

"The Cullens?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Oh I'm sure my daughter has already told you, but you look magnificent in that gown."

"Jane and Nerissa told me that Aro had bought the dress for me."

"Yes he did."

"I should thank him for it."

"One last thing though."

Marcus stopped and pulled out a velvet cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Bella let him fasten it and then watched it drape around her. She smiled and nodded her head at Marcus. He smiled and led her to the library.

* * *

"Aro, please. We mean her no harm."

"I know that Carlisle. But she feels betrayed."

"How does…"

Bella entered the library and looked at them. Alice saw the hurt in her eyes and then bowed her head.

"Bella, welcome."

"May I speak with them alone Aro?"

"Of course."

Aro moved to leave, but before he left the room, he placed a hand on her face. He trailed his fingers down her cheek and looked at her, asking her with his eyes if she was sure of this. Bella nodded her head at him and watched him leave. She then turned towards her second family and looked at Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Bella and then moved to her. Bella hugged her as she broke down in tears. Carlisle and the others were shocked at Rosalie's display. Bella hugged her friend and stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Rose, sit down. You are ruining your gown by wrinkling it and I'm sure that would not be be good."

"Bella, please...please forgive me."

"For what if I may ask?"

"For hating you."

"I forgave you the day you talked to me for the first time without venom."

"I'm still sorry."

"Okay Rose. I know you are, but it's the past. I'm all right."

Rosalie nodded and then looked at her family. She saw their shock and chuckled a little bit. A knock on the door caught their attention and Nerissa stood there leaning agiasnt the doorjamb as she waited to be addressed. She knew that this family would always love Bella, but Nerissa just was not fond of how they hurt her.

"Yes Nerissa?"

"The ball is starting."

"We will be there soon."

"Hurry. Aro will go crazy if you're not there soon."

"Would you hush and go?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Go Nerissa. Before I call Demetri."

"You would!"

"That's right I would."

"Evil Bella. Pure evil."

"Oh well."

"Okay I'm going."

Nerissa smirked and left as she watched the others stand and follow Bella out of the library. Rosalie never left Bella's side until they entered the throne room.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Chapter 6: Choices

**Chapter Six: Choices Between True Love and Lust**

As Bella walked with Nerissa and the Cullens, Jasper kept getting vibes from Nerissa. She was so confused on her feelings for someone that they were overpowering him. He tried not to make it noticeable, but she looked at him and then locked her feelings down. With that he sighed in relief and saw worry cross her face.

"Sorry Jasper. I've had too much on my mind lately."

"Not a problem. I was starting to wonder if you do that all the time."

"Over powering again dear?"

"That was my fault Alice."

"Nerissa, do you not have an escort?"

"I'm sure Jane is looking for one. If not I'm sure father will find one for me."

"NERISSA!"

"See what I mean?"

Jane bounced happily over to them and grabbed Nerissa's hand. Bella chuckled as Jane pulled Nerissa away from the group. Nerissa pulled back on her arm and let Jane stop. Jane bounced up and down in front of her as she exclaimed about finding her an escort, but Jasper felt the fear in Nerissa. He had never felt emotions so high and jumbled other than Bella's that he stepped towards Alice in case he lost control. Alice chuckled and then watched as Jane pulled Nerissa down the corridor. Jasper relaxed and then sighed as Bella chuckled.

"It's not funny Bella. Her emotions are a whole lot higher and more scattered than yours."

"I know Jasper. I watch her everyday. So does Marcus."

"Good point."

"Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"What were you and Rose talking about?"

"In the library?"

"Yes."

Bella stopped and looked at Rosalie as she bowed her head slightly. Bella patted her hand and smiled an encouraging smile as she turned to Carlisle.

"Rosalie had come to me after I caught Edward cheating and told me it was for the best and that she thought that I needed to move on. I got mad at her and told her to leave and I left without another word. After that I got emails and letters from her saying she was sorry and that she didn't mean anything she said. That she was only trying to protect me from harm."

"I just wanted her happy."

"We all do Rose, but you did the right thing by saying sorry."

"I felt betrayed by you all because no one had told me and from what Rosalie had told me was that you all knew about his deceit."

"We never meant to harm you Bella. We only wanted him to stop. We tried everything."

"I understand, though Aro may not understand quite yet, but in time he will."

"I had a feeling that would be the case."

"BELLA! IF YOU DON'T HURRY I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Shut up Nerissa!"

"No!"

Bella laughed as Nerissa grabbed her arm and they hurried to the throne room. Carlisle and his family smiled for they knew that Bella was finally home.

* * *

The throne room was filled with people and Aro was watching everyone mingle. He had also seen the Cullens enter, but then he saw Nerissa and Bella enter. He smiled at how Nerissa had taken a liking to Bella and always made sure that she was on time to everything. He did notice however that Nerissa seemed a little scared whenever Demetri came near her. He had never seen her so scared before…unless it dealt with her ex-fiancés.

"Aro, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"One of the two that Nerissa is scared of dealing with."

"He's here? Now?"

"Yes he is."

Aro rubbed his face as Caius told him the problem and then he saw the one vampire that would cause more damage than Nerissa. All hell would soon be let loose if Nerissa saw him.

"Caius, find Marcus and inform him. He will need to know he's daughter is about to let loose all hell on this subject."

"What about Nerissa?"

"I'll make sure Demetri is with her."

"That would be wise."

Aro nodded and then headed over to Nerissa who was talking with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. When she saw him she looked at him and noticed that he was hiding something. She raised an eyebrow but then felt Demetri behind her.

"Nerissa, I want you to keep Demetri by your side tonight."

"May I ask why?"

"Lets just say that there is someone here that will make you lose control."

"**_He's_** here?"

"Nerissa, please calm down."

"Why in the seven hells is he here?"

"Rissa, please do as Aro asks."

Nerissa turned to Demetri and looked at him. He saw the hurt in her eyes and her body language told him that she was scared and pissed.

"Demetri, I can't let him come in here and hurt anyone else because he's trying to get to me."

"No, but please do as Aro asks? All we want is you safe."

"Very well."

Aro smirked until Bella elbowed him and he went back to his expressionless face. Nerissa looked at him and nodded as she allowed Demetri to be by her side. Aro went to find his brothers when hell broke lose in the center of the throne room.

* * *

"You have no right to be here!"

"Shut up Felix! She is mine!"

"Yours? That's a laugh! You ruined your chances when you left her."

"I will have her as mine this time."

Felix looked at the male vampire in front of him when a hand landed on his forearm. He looked to see Jane and they moved back to allow him to enter. Jane and Felix hurried to inform Caius who was closer to the doors. He nodded and went to find Aro. He found his brother watching the festivities. He approached him from behind as not to cause a problem for the others.

"Aro, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"One of the two that Nerissa is scared of dealing with."

"He's here? Now?"

"Yes he is."

Caius watched Aro rub his forehead and then look at him with what he could only call fear for their niece. They all feared this day would come and they only knew what they had seen of Nerissa's powers had done. They had never seen the extent of them and never wished to push her that far. When Aro sighed, Caius raised an eyebrow.

"Caius, find Marcus and inform him. He will need to know he's daughter is about to let loose all hell on this subject."

"What about Nerissa?"

"I'll make sure Demetri is with her."

"That would be wise."

Caius watched Aro nod and then leave to find Nerissa. Caius went in search of Marcus and found him by the staircase. Caius moved to the nearby column and leaned against it as he got Marcus' attention.

"Marcus, we have a problem."

"What is it Caius?"

"One of Nerissa's ex-fiancé is here for her."

"What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure at this moment."

Marcus and Caius saw Nerissa with Demetri as they walked around when they caught sight of Nerissa's ex-fiancé.

'_DAMN IT!' _Caius and Marcus both thought as they walked quickly to where Aro stood watching this.

* * *

Nerissa stopped as she saw one of the two vampires she was hurt by. Nathaniel Night, an ex-guard to the Volturi stood looking at her with more lust than she remembered. She felt Demetri place a hand on her back and that only elicited anger to come from Nathaniel.

"You are mine! Not his!"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and turned towards the middle of the throne room. Aro and his brothers were standing off to the side, but close enough in case they needed to intervene they could. Nerissa was giving off tons of fear waves and Jasper was starting to get worried. He sent his calming touch to her and she calmed down a little bit, but Demetri also helped since he was standing there beside her.

"Nathaniel, you left me. You left me heartbroken and hurt. I can't take you back after that. I'm sorry."

"NO! You are mine! I left to get things together! So we could live a better life!"

"No you didn't. You told me you couldn't stand it here anymore. That you couldn't stand me anymore."

"I was in a rage. Can you blame me?"

Nerissa looked away from him and Demetri made her look back at Nathaniel. He was so mad that the rage of his temper made him attack. Nerissa shoved Demetri aside and she placed her hands against Nathaniel's chest. The shock of ice and fire combined made him stop and collapse to his knees before her.

* * *

Everyone looked at the two in the middle of the throne room and then saw Demetri stand up with the help of Felix and Jane. He watched his love stand there before Nathaniel and he almost felt like he was losing her. Demetri saw Nathaniel grab her gown and his heart broke. Felix grabbed him and held him up. Jane switched places with Alec and then watched her best friend go through the pain and hurt she always did when she was put in this situation.

"Nerissa, please, you were mine."

"Key word Nathaniel is I **_was_** yours. You left me and I became distraught. The only one that helped me out of that was Demetri. A few others too, but Demetri helped me the most. He hunted with me, walked with me through the gardens at night, he did almost everything I had asked you to do with me. He handled my temper everyday when others couldn't."

"What didn't he do?"

"He didn't walk away from me. He didn't leave me to my own devices unless I asked him too, but he was still beside me if I needed him."

Nathaniel looked at Demetri and saw him breaking with everything that was happening. He knew that Nerissa was never one to forgive anyone if they hurt her as bad as he had. He stood up and then took a step back from her. He then saw Marcus, her father, step behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nerissa turned her face into her father's chest and he looked at Felix.

"Felix, escort Nathaniel to the study. Aro, Caius, and I will take care of him."

"Father…"

"No Nerissa."

Felix moved when Nerissa looked at him and Marcus felt the heat coming from her skin. He took a step back and Demetri finally looked up at Nerissa as she turned from him.

"Nathaniel, leave before I actually kill you this time around."

"Nerissa, please…think about what you are saying. You want to lose our love?"

Demetri knew that had crossed the line as Nerissa's entire body went rigid with rage. Every vampire present moved farther back and they hid behind the columns. Marcus looked at Aro and Caius. They both shook their heads as in they knew nothing of what was about to happen. Jasper had to move for she was giving off too much rage. Nerissa saw him move and mouthed sorry as she finally turned to face Nathaniel again.

"Love? Love? We never had any of that! It was pure lust and I did everything in my powers to make you see how much I once loved you! You wanted nothing more than sex! No Nathaniel, I won't lose our love because there was none!"

"Nerissa, please…"

"NO!"

Nathaniel felt fire and ice surround him but then he looked at Nerissa. She was so pissed at him that he had to smirk. He knew she could never kill him.

"You can't kill me Nerissa. Lock them away."

Nerissa smirked and then looked back at Demetri. He looked at her and then watched her turn towards Nathaniel again.

"You feed off of women after you fuck them. I want no part in that. At least Demetri has the decency not to lie to me like you have. Plus I'm sure that the way that the Three do things are natural. I know it's my life as well. They rule with a strong hand, but they also give chances. You don't deserve any after the way you treated me. So I welcome you to the hell of death Nathaniel."

Nathaniel looked at her and then felt his body light on fire. He tried patting it out but it kept crawling over his body. He looked at Nerissa and fell to his knees.

"I loved you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did and you loved me too."

"That love has died and has been reborn because of Demetri, but it's not for you! I love Demetri, not you!"

Nathaniel let one red tear slide down his cheek before his entire body was a huge blaze in the middle of the throne room. Nerissa fled the room and everyone began the celebration again just very wary of how the Three would take the pile of ash in the floor. Felix took care of it and then Bella sent Demetri to find Nerissa. She went to talk with Aro about something on her mind.

* * *

Please Review


	9. Chapter 7: Healing Love and Proposal

**Chapter Seven: Healing Love and Proposal**

After the fiasco in the throne room, Aro had gone to his study and sat down in his chair. His niece loved Demetri! That was a shock in itself! He loved his niece and wanted the best for her, but how the bloody hell was he supposed to know that it was Demetri that brought her good moods and chipper self back from the depressed state she had drawn into? He just hadn't realized that it was the work of one of his most trusted guards. A knock at the door caught his attention and he looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Bella. I'm shocked at the turn of events."

"Everyone is Aro. No one thought that Nerissa would love again from the looks of it."

"Well, that and her powers. She's never put her ice and fire together. Hell we've never let her fully be unleashed except once when she was a newborn."

"Aro, she's going to do what she feels necessary."

"I know."

Bella moved to his desk and then walked around to his chair. Aro watched her and then felt her hands on his shoulders. He leaned back and she stood behind his chair. She waited for him to speak as she just stood there. Aro placed a hand on one of hers and sighed.

"Bella, do you want to know why Nerissa had to be brought out of a shell?"

"From what she said earlier, I'd say it was because he left?"

"He left because he didn't like the way that Marcus, Caius and I ruled."

"But why come back for her?"

"He came back to see if she changed her mind."

"But she didn't."

"Nerissa is one of the most trusted people I send for personal reasons. She was the one I trusted enough to tell her about you Bella."

"You told her about me?"

"Yes. I gave her a few tips of information and sent her to find you. She came back a week later with a few pictures and articles. I was afraid that you had been killed."

"She found me in Seattle."

"Because I had personally asked her to find you. I love you Bella."

Bella moved to face Aro and then placed a hand on his cheek and leaned down. She brushed her lips against his and he stood up from his chair. Bella felt his arms wrap around her and his lips connected with hers. Fireworks exploded in her mind as she felt him kiss her. She could never really tire of his kisses and then his hands moved to grab her waist. She felt his mouth move to her neck and she arched into him.

"Bella…I really do love you."

"Aro, please…"

Someone clearing his or her throat brought the two back to the present. Aro straightened and sighed as he recognized whom it was.

"Yes Felix?"

"Sorry Aro. Demetri sent me to tell you that Nerissa is nowhere to be found. He's searching everywhere."

Aro turned around and looked at Felix. Bella felt his anger and placed a hand on his arm. She stood by his side and looked at Felix.

"Felix, help Demetri look. Ask Alec and Jane to help as well."

"Yes Bella."

"Go."

Felix nodded and left the room after shutting the door. Bella felt Aro turn her around to face him and he cupped her cheek.

"You act more like a queen everyday."

"I do know what needs to be done Aro. I don't want her to end up like I did the time I was left."

"I understand Bella."

"Aro, do you truly love me?"

"I have since the first time I saw you when you came to rescue Edward."

"I wish you would have kept me here instead of letting me go."

"I would have."

Bella looked at him and stepped closer to him and placed her lips against his. Aro pulled her to him and he let his senses fill with the woman he loved.

* * *

Felix sighed as he filled Demetri in on the orders. Demetri lifted a brow and chuckled as he listened to Felix.

"Bella gave you orders?"

"Yes. I think Aro was ready to kill me."

"Felix, that's normal."

"I know it is."

Demetri sighed as he wanted to find Nerissa, but without a thought or clue he didn't know where she was.

"Demetri, do you love Nerissa?"

"I always have even when she was with that asshole."

"Maybe you should tell Nerissa that?"

"Tell me what?"

Felix, Alec, Demetri, and Jane turned to see Nerissa walking towards them wiping blood from her face. Demetri saw the one-drop of blood on her mouth and was beside her in less than a second. He took the napkin from her hand and wiped the blood away. Nerissa looked at him and then saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Jane and Felix bowed and left as Demetri and Nerissa stood in the alcove of the window. Nerissa turned her eyes towards the window when a hand appeared in front of her and she looked back at Demetri.

"Did you really mean what you said to Nathaniel, Rissa?"

"I did."

"Then why the shyness now?"

"Demetri, you are a guard for my father and uncles."

"Yet you don't care do you?"

"No I don't."

"Come. Lets take a walk in the gardens to talk."

Nerissa took his arm and they walked out to the garden and Jane was bouncing happily up and down. She was so happy that she hugged Felix then kissed him. She realized what she'd done and released him and ran down the hall. Alec chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and saw Felix disappear.

"Oh this is so interesting. God the life of a Volturi is so entertaining."

* * *

Bella and Aro were still kissing when Bella hit something and fell backwards. Aro fell on top of her and broke away to see that they were now on the couch in his study. He looked at her and smiled. Bella smiled back when there was a knock on the door. Both of them groaned silently and stood up. Bella went to looking at the books around the study and Aro returned to his desk. The door opened to admit Caius and Marcus and they both looked Aro and Bella.

"What brothers?"

"Nerissa has returned."

"Good. Let her relax before we find out exactly what she meant."

"Of course."

"Anything else?"

"Not that we know of besides Demetri spending time with Nerissa."

"Well that's normal."

"We will leave you be."

"Thank you."

Bella heard the door shut and she shook her head. Aro moved back towards her and pulled her against him. She relaxed into him and then he sighed.

"She truly loves him doesn't she?"

"She is happier with him Aro."

"Very well."

"That can be discussed with her and your brothers. For now, I want you to kiss me again."

"I plan to do more than kiss you Bella."

"Then why don't you just claim me as yours."

"You know that's an excellent plan."

Bella was turned around and Aro bent down on one knee and opened a black velvet box. Bella gasped as she saw him open it and inside nestled against the black velvet was a real solitary diamond with two sapphires on the sides. She looked at Aro and saw pure love in his eyes.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife for all eternity?"

"Of course Aro. I will!"

Aro caught her as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him. Bella felt herself being flipped over and then saw Aro lifted him self off of her as he helped her up.

"As much as I want to make love to you Bella, I am willing to wait till the wedding night. Plus I prefer a bed than a hard floor."

"That's fine Aro."

Aro placed a kiss on her forehead and then slid the ring onto her finger when a hyper vampire bounced into the room. Aro jumped and Jane grabbed Bella's hand.

"Sorry Aro. Wedding preparations are in order. Nerissa saw what was happening."

"I sometimes wonder if that child sees anything else?"

"Not unless it deals with the Volturi or Bella."

Bella chuckled and followed Jane. The joys of having a loving family around to make the day brighter.

* * *

Please Review


	10. Author Note

Hey guys! WickedAngel13 here! I'm sorry you guys! I'm hoping to have updates up soon so you guys can enjoy it. Thanks for all of those who are waiting. I'm sorry again that I haven't updated yet, but my days are busy with things I can't put off so I'll update soon. Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 8: The Royal Engagement Ball

**Chapter Eight: The Royal Engagement Ball**

Bella was in her room getting ready for the ball when Jane bounced into the room. Alec and Demetri followed her. Bella hadn't seen Nerissa yet but maybe she was getting ready or speaking with her father. She turned to Jane and took the sheer train that went to the dress as Jane held it so it could be attached. Alec snapped the buttons in place when they all looked up to see Nerissa enter the room.

"Nerissa, you look gorgeous."

"You are stunning Bella. We have to have the bride-to-be looking outstanding."

"Nerissa, you know I don't mind."

"Nerissa does though."

"Jane…"

"What? You never like the attention."

"It makes me nervous and causes my blood lust to rise.

Demetri placed a hand on Nerissa's shoulder and she smiled at him. Jane chuckled only to duck as Nerissa threw something at her. Bella shook her head and they walked towards the ballroom together.

* * *

Aro stood with his brothers as he saw Bella enter with her followers as they were now called since they were always around her. He saw Nerissa and Demetri excuse themselves and head to one side so they could talk and Aro knew his niece was in good hands. He saw his fiancé walk towards him and he noticed the gown she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue velvet sweetheart bodice cut gown with a train that was sheer and light blue. She was wearing silver hearts in her ears and a silver amulet of the Voturi crest around her neck. Her wrists had two identical silver bangles with hearts on them.

"Good evening Aro."

"Bella. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look dashing tonight."

"Thank you Love."

Bella took his arm and they mingled with friends and family. Aro had left Bella with Nerissa and Demetri, when Nerissa tensed a bit and slightly moved behind Demetri. Bella turned and saw a couple that she had never seen before. By the way all the women were acting she'd say that they were dangerous too. Demetri stopped Bella from moving and he pulled her back behind him with Nerissa. Bella looked at Nerissa and saw her pale skin turn white. She was scared and then she placed a hand on Demetri's back and gripped his suit. Demetri moved backwards and put them all three in the shadows. Bella stayed close to them and never made a sound, movement, or anything to draw attention her way.

"If I'd known you were holding a ball I would have crashed it more than I did, Aro."

"What are you doing here Alexander?"

"Why I wanted to see how low the Volturi had come."

Nerissa felt Bella and Demetri tense and growl low in their throats and she tugged on both of them. They stopped and Demetri placed a hand on her exposed leg through her gown slit. Bella stopped as she felt Nerissa shiver against her. She wrapped the girl in her arms and calmed her down slightly.

'_This will turn out bad if Alexander becomes pissed.'_ Nerissa thought as she watched her father and uncles stand before this vampire.

* * *

Alexander Blood looked at The Three and he let his wife's hand go as he took a step forward. His wife was a sweet vampire and she questioned her husband's actions towards the Voturi. She stood there and waited when she saw Nerissa out of the corner of her eye. She knew that girl was scared, but if Alexander became pissed she would sacrifice her own life. She faced forward and then blocked her thoughts from everyone except Nerissa.

'_Nerissa?'_

'_Saren? What is he doing here?'_

'_He is trying to overpower them again. Why else would he be here for dear?'  
_

'_He'll be killed or worse insulted.'_

'_Darling, I know he scares you, but I need you to be ready if he does get pissed. He won't hurt you. He loves you like his own daughter.'_

'_I can't go against him Saren. You know that! Much less go against Aro!'_

'_Please dear, do as I ask without questioning it.'_

'_I'll try, but that requires me to move.'_

'_Then you better be moving fast if he becomes insulted.'_

'_Yes Saren.'_

Saren stopped talking to Nerissa and saw her still hide behind Demetri, but she knew she would listen.

* * *

Alexander sighed as The Three didn't move and then he looked at Aro.

"You have no right to be leader. You treat everyone like your slaves."

"You treat them as your food source. We try to keep peace without having a war on our hands."

"How dare you! I have never once treated animal, human, or anything as a food source!"

"Alex, honey, please calm down."

"You Aro! You are not fit to be leader!"

Everyone froze as Alexander went to ram Aro when another vampire took the blow. Alexander was thrown across the room by the attack and he looked up to see Nerissa laying on the ground and a new woman by her side. He felt horrible now. Saren looked at her husband and sighed as she looked at Aro. He nodded his head at her and she took her husband and they left. Bella saw Nerissa sit up and shake her head. She saw her hand bleeding a bit but she ignored it. Everyone surrounded Nerissa and they made sure she was all right. Demetri was beside her and he took her from the room before blood was shed. Bella took Aro's arm and he sighed.

* * *

Bella sat beside Aro watching the ball when he stood and gained everyone's attention. Nerissa had retired and Demetri stood at his guard by her door for he knew she didn't want to be alone. Jane looked at Aro and everyone calmed down.

"Despite the interruption this is a happy celebration! Bella has agreed to be my wife and queen of the Volturi."

Cheers and applause went up through out the ballroom and Bella felt the warmth of being home again in her heart. She took Aro's hand and they danced the rest of the night. Jane was swaying lightly to the music and saw Felix behind her and he danced with her, but they both knew that nothing would ever happen between them other than just friends. They were too different and they knew that. Aro smiled at Bella and then kissed her for everyone to see.

* * *

Please Review


	12. Chapter 9: Advice Given Out Of Love

**Bella's New Life Chapter Nine: Advice Given Out of Love**

It had been about seven weeks after the engagement ball and Nerissa was confined to her bedroom. Aro was not happy with her for interfering when he was about to be attacked. He was not a happy camper right now. He knew he was harsh in punishing his niece, but the guards could have taken that blow instead of her. He had tons of them.

"Aro?"

Aro looked up from his desk in his study and saw Marcus standing in the doorway. Marcus had not spoken to him since Aro had told Nerissa that she was confined to her room. He went back to writing as his brother entered the room.

"She was only protecting her family."

"I have guards around to do that. Nerissa knew better."

"Aro, you are treating her like a prisoner. She hardly sees anyone and she's not hunting since you confined her."

"She should have thought of her actions before she did them."

"She did Aro. She was protecting her Uncle. You have not seen her lately have you?"

"No. I've been mad at her."

"Maybe you should ask your fiancé how Nerissa is doing."

"Bella won't talk to me either."

"I'm not surprised after what you told Nerissa."

A knock came at the door and both men heard the frantic voice of Jane. They looked up at her and she had streams of red coming down her face. Marcus addressed her first before Aro had time to register the look of fear on her face.

"Jane?"

"Nerissa is not waking. She lost so much blood from not eating."

Aro stopped writing and hurried from his study to his niece's room. Marcus was right behind him and they walked into Nerissa's bedroom to find her lying on the floor. Marcus ran to his daughter and pulled her to him. He picked her up and looked at his brother. Aro was frozen by the state he had left his niece in and he felt totally horrible. He never noticed Marcus carry Nerissa out of the room. He was frozen in place. He felt a touch to his arm and looked down to see Bella at his side. She kissed his cheek and then pulled him from the room and took him back to his study.

* * *

"Bella, I never meant it! I swear!"

"Aro…darling…"

"I swear I never meant to hurt my niece!"

Bella looked at her fiancé and shook her head as she grabbed his hand when he paced by her and pulled him down onto the couch with her. Aro fell into the couch cushions and looked at his fiancé.

"Aro, she was the one who stopped hunting. She has stopped talking to everyone. She felt like she had betrayed you and she just lost her true self. She will be like this for a while. She even locked the door yesterday when she sensed Demetri nearby. He's been hurt by it and he wants to help her. She's not letting him in anymore."

"I hurt her by confining her."

"You may have confined her, but you didn't stop her from hunting. She did to herself. She has refused any company from anyone."

Aro leaned back against the couch cushions and rubbed his face. He was so tired and then he heard a soft voice at the door.

"Uncle Aro?"

"Yes Nerissa?"

"I'm very sorry for what I did. It won't happen again."

Aro heard the sound of material brushing the floor and then heard a door shut and the lock click back into place satisfying the door to be locked. He looked at Bella and she shook her head. Aro sighed, as he would have to let time pass before he saw Nerissa back to her old self. He hated himself for what he had done. He felt movement and relaxed as he felt the couch bear only his weight when he felt pressure on his lap. He looked at Bella and saw her sitting in his lap and he smiled at her.

"Give her time love. You can't push her."

"I know darling."

"Come. Let us go for a hunt."

"Very well."

* * *

Nerissa walked through the corridors and she was lost in her own thoughts as she sighed and entered an alcove to look out at the night sky. She never heard the footsteps behind her, but felt the arms that circled her waist. She looked up to see Demetri standing behind her and she placed a hand on his. Demetri kissed her head and then moved to sit down on the bench.

"Rissa?"

"I'm sorry Demetri. I never meant to hurt you."

"Come. Sit with me please?"

Nerissa sat down beside him and laid her head against his chest. Demetri placed his arms around her and let her lay there against him. He noticed her drifting off to sleep and picked her up in his arms to take her back to her room. He stepped out of the alcove and saw Marcus looking at him.

"It's okay Demetri. You can take her to her room. Just stay with her please."

"Yes Marcus."

"Thank you."

Demetri walked towards her room and entered the stylish room. He saw her room rarely but every time it looked different. As he set her on the bed she stirred and looked at him.

"It's okay Rissa."

"Demetri, will you stay with me please?"

"Sure."

Demetri sat down on her bed and then saw how weak she was. He felt her pulse and it was normal but he knew she'd have to feed soon.

* * *

It had been a few days since Nerissa apologized to Aro and she was seen more with Jane and Alec. Bella was in her room trying on her wedding gown when Jane bounced in with a very red Nerissa. Bella looked at Jane and then turned to Alec and let him help her out of the gown. He untied the gown and then let her step out of it and handed her a robe.

"Jane, why is Nerissa red?"

"Because she was just caught kissing Demetri by The Three."

"Would you shut up Jane?"

"Nerissa?"

Nerissa moved to the window and sat down on the bench beneath it. Bella moved to the seat as Alec and Jane both put the wedding gown back on the hanger and covered it back up in the bag. They moved to sit on the bed and Nerissa placed her face in her hands.

"Nerissa, what did Jane mean?"

"Demetri and I went on a hunt because I was so weak, but there is always a part of me that craves blood from a male vampire."

"Hint why we don't let any one else hunt with her."

"Thanks Alec. I feel worse now."

"Sorry Nerissa."

"So what happen?"

"After we'd got done hunting, Demetri took me shopping and said I needed a new gown for the wedding. I thought father had gotten me one, but just to be safe I went shopping."

"From what she told me, Demetri was being so kind to her she couldn't stop her self from kissing him."

Nerissa buried her face in her hands and Bella took her in her arms. Nerissa let blood red tears roll down her face and Bella was thankful that her robe was red already. She leaned Nerissa back and wiped her face.

"Nerissa, he knows you love him and nothing is wrong with that."

"Yes there is Bella. He's a part of the guard. I'm a daughter to one of the Three. My father will never allow such a union, yet alone Aro."

"And Caius?"

"Caius is the only one that believes I have a right to whom I marry."

"Darling, we may have to discuss this with your father and Aro, but yes it may cause arguments."

"There is no may to it Bella! It will cause an argument!"

"Nerissa, calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Would you stop? You are going to send your self back into a depression!"

"Shut up Jane!"

"Enough."

Everyone looked to see Caius at the door and he sighed as Bella shook her head. Caius took his niece in his arms and held her. She cried and he kissed her hair.

"Nerissa, you leave my brothers to me. You have nothing to fear."

"Uncle Caius, father will never allow it."

"We shall see. Help Jane get Bella ready for her wedding. Alec, go help Aro."

"Yes Caius."

"Caius, why are you down here?"

"To give you this. Aro bought it for you, but Marcus and I bought matching earrings for you to wear."

"Thank you."

"Stay here Nerissa."

"Yes Uncle Caius."

Nerissa sighed as she stayed in the room and Jane hopped over to the bathroom and began a bath. Bella kissed Nerissa's forehead and then headed towards the bathroom. Nerissa shut the door and began the long hard work of getting everything ready for Bella to get on for her wedding in the short few hours.

* * *

Aro looked in his mirror as Alec helped him into his jacket and then he saw Alec pin the Volturi crest to his collar. He saw the look of solemn in the young boy's eyes and touched his hand. Alec froze as he let Aro see the distress in his eyes. Aro released him and sighed as he went to sit down on the bed.

"She's that upset about that?"

"She thinks you and Marcus will not let her be happy."

"That's all I want my niece to be is happy. Even if it is with Demetri."

"Then you tell her that."

"She won't listen to me."

"She might."

A knock sounded at the door and Alec went to open up the door. Marcus and Caius entered and Alec shut the door again. Aro sighed and looked at Caius.

"Yes I know. She's upset because she's afraid you two won't let her marry whom she wants to."

"I want my niece happy."

"I know Aro, but Marcus is her father."

"I want my daughter happy Caius, but do we want to rush her into another engagement after Nathaniel's betrayal to her? Or the last betrayal that happen to her?"

"No, but it is her choice in the matter."

Another knock sounded at the door and Alec opened it to reveal Nerissa. She looked up at her father and he motioned her to come to him. She ran into his arms and buried her face against his chest.

"Nerissa, do you truly love Demetri?"

"Yes father. I do."

"Look at me then."

Nerissa lifted her head and looked at him. Marcus hated seeing his child cry and he wiped the tears from her eyes and then kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you choose will be fine. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

Aro had moved to the floor length mirror when he saw his niece looking at him. He smiled and motioned for her to come to him. Nerissa moved to his side and Aro turned to look at her when she shook her head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Uncle Aro, you have to learn to tie the bow tie right."

"Oh good grief Nerissa. It's not crooked."

"Look again."

Aro turned back to the mirror and sighed as he saw that the bow was indeed crooked. He turned to her and crossed his arms as she chuckled. Marcus and Caius shook their heads as Nerissa untied the bow tie and then tied it back, but correctly. She patted the tie and then pulled out of her pocket a pin. Aro looked at her and she pinned it to the middle of the tie. Aro looked at the mirror once more and saw that it was an engraved pin with his initials and Bella's initials.

"A gift for my uncle who is about to take the biggest step he's ever taken."

"Are you sure or is that just an excuse?"

"Both."

"Come here little one."

Nerissa hugged her uncle and then she laughed as Alec shook his head and then he attached the cloak on Aro's shoulders and watched as Nerissa walked out with her father and Uncles.

* * *

Please Review


	13. Chapter 10: Night of Chaos!

**Bella's New Life Chapter Ten: Night of...Chaos  
**

Everyone assembled in the throne room for the royal wedding and Felix saw Demetri standing with Nerissa. He smiled as he saw Jane nearby. He was happy to be protecting them and if he had too then he would be killed to protect them. That was his life in the Volturi Guard. He heard the music start and then saw Nerissa run to him. She motioned for him to lean down and he leaned down so she could whisper something to him.

"Would you walk with Jane down the isle?"

Felix looked at Nerissa and raised an eyebrow and she sighed heavily. Nerissa was doing Jane one last favor and it was that Jane wanted Felix to walk with her down the isle.

"Why do you ask this of me Nerissa?"

"I ask for Jane. Please Felix. It will make her happy."

"If it will make her happy."

"Thank you. Come."

Nerissa grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the wedding party was and placed Felix by Jane. Nerissa took her place in front of Bella and took Demetri's arm. Alec was leading Heidi. As the music began to play a softer tune, they walked down the isle in front of Bella to the altar where Aro was already standing. Alec moved to his place behind Aro and smiled as everyone stood.

* * *

Aro looked at Bella as she walked in on Caius' arm and she was a vision of beauty. Her long ivory white gown was to the floor. It was a sweetheart bodice with diamonds all over the skirt. On the bodice part there was a custom design that, with no doubt in his mind, Nerissa has sewed onto the dress herself. It was the Volturi crest made of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Aro was shocked to see that the train was very long and had the Volturi crest on it as well, only bigger than the one on the bodice. Aro looked at Nerissa and she bowed her head when he mouthed it was beautiful. Not many people knew that Nerissa could sew.

"Everyone may sit."

Bella took Aro's hand as Caius moved to stand beside Marcus as the ceremony began. Marcus had seen his daughter's designs and he was very proud of her. I think it was time to talk to her about helping him with something very dear to him.

"…Witness this lovely couple for all eternity to be united. Aro, do you take this lovely woman as your wife forever and ever?"

"I do."

"Bella, do you take Aro, as your husband forever and ever?"

"I do."

"With the Volturi as my witnesses, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Aro."

Cheers and applause were in the air as Aro kissed Bella and then there was a sparkle of jewels falling to the ground. Aro leaned back and looked at Nerissa with a smirk. Nerissa just shrugged and smiled as they walked under the harmless jewels falling from the ceiling. Jane took Felix's arm and left the throne room. As they all headed to the Ball room Marcus chuckled.

* * *

Nerissa stayed by the wall and saw how much fun everyone was having. She watched as people admired Bella's gown and as promised, Bella kept silent about who had done the work. Nerissa was so happy for her uncle that she slipped out of the room and into the hall.

"Rissa?"

Nerissa turned around and saw Demetri standing in the shadows not far off from the doors. She looked over him and saw the way his black stretch shirt, that he wore under his suit, covered his chest and his six pack. As she cleared her eyes she heard Demetri chuckle. She turned her head away and then felt his hand on her chin. She looked at him and he stared into her eyes. Demetri saw her eyes started to turn silver and he chuckled when he knew that what she'd told Nathaniel all those weeks ago was true. He took her hand and drew her into the shadows and held her for a while.

"Rissa, will you do me a favor?"

"What Demetri?"

"Untie this damn fucking tie. It's killing my throat."

Nerissa laughed as she looked up at the tie and untied it from his neck. She pulled it off and then placed it in his jean pocket. Demetri kissed her forehead and then let his fingers slowly trail down her back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nerissa stayed in his arms like that for a while, not caring anymore if they were caught like this. She had made her decision, but the hard part was going to be telling her uncles and father.

* * *

Bella had watched Nerissa leave and left her alone. She herself wanted to leave, but she could not find her husband anywhere. A hand appeared and she looked up to see Marcus standing next to her. She smiled and took his arm as he escorted her across the room. Bella then saw Aro talking with Caius and Felix in one corner.

"Jane will help you Bella."

"Thank you Marcus."

Jane bounced up and down all the way to Aro's room and then helped Bella undress out of her gown and into sexy lingerie. She smiled and then gently laid the wedding gown over the chair and left the room.

_**(Lime Scene)**_

Aro walked into his bedroom that he would now share with Bella and stopped in his tracks. Lying in their bed was Bella wearing blood red lingerie. She hadn't heard him yet so Aro could just stare at her all he wanted. He made the mistake of moving though, for Bella lifted her head and her eyes scanned his body. Aro felt himself harden at the sight of Bella laying in the bed. Though he thought he couldn't get any harder when she moved to her knees.

"Love, are you trying to torture me?"

"No. I was just moving."

Aro was over her before Bella saw him move and his mouth was at her throat. Bella moaned as she felt his tongue run over a vein. She melted into him and then moved her hands to his suit jacket and pushed it away along with his cloak.

"Love, as much as I love doing this, I want this to be a memorable night for you."

"I know that Aro. It's just you're a little overdressed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Aro bent to kiss her when he felt a presence outside his door. He growled low in his throat and heard a little 'eep' on the other side.

_**(End of Lime.)**_

"Jane what is it?"

"Um…well…never mind."

"JANE!"

"WHAT NERISSA! DAMN! I can only do so much at once!"

"Get your ass over here and leave them alone. I'll deal with the mother fucker that just entered the castle!

"OH SURE! GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Jane?"

"He's here sir."

Aro growled and Bella felt her husband grip the sheets. She looked at him and raised a delicate eyebrow up.

"Nerissa's recent ex fiancé is present."

Bella stood and got dressed in a gown and walked with Aro to the throne room. She had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. Aro was not happy with this situation at all.

_'Why has he come back now? What does he want? Where is Nerissa? I hope she is not anywhere being hurt right now. It would kill Marcus' heart.'  
_

As Aro thought this one line he heard a crack and looked up in time to see the throne doors fly open and see Nerissa with blood red eyes.

* * *

Please Review


	14. Chapter 11: Nerissa Unleashed

**Hey guys! Chapter Eleven is finally up. Sorry for being late in updating. I've been busy and had a writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Love ya!**

**Bella's New Life Chapter Eleven: Nerissa Unleashed.**

Nerissa stood staring at her recent ex fiancé with blood red eyes. Her powers were going crazy and she shot a glare at her ex fiancé on that floor just now regaining his balance to stand.

"Darling, what did I do to deserve this welcoming home gift?"

"You are never welcome here after what you did to me! You're lucky to still be alive!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both vampires looked towards Aro and Nerissa backed off as Aro moved towards her ex-fiancé, Jelt Kinto. Bella moved to Nerissa and wiped her mouth with a napkin as Nerissa calmed down.

"What are you doing here Jelt? Especially on my wedding night?"

"You're wedding night? Ha! I'm amazed you even found a woman that can put up with your murdering ass!"

Bella froze as she heard this comments and barely had time to move when Nerissa attacked Jelt. She threw him across the corridor and into the throne room. Aro watched as he let Nerissa be unleashed and he hated letting anyone see her this way.

* * *

Bella watched as the one girl she trusted came unleashed and her powers hit the ceiling. She then looked at her husband and saw him holding the men back. How could he allow Nerissa to be unleashed like that? Bella was actually becoming scared of her friend and then more she watched the more frightened she became. Bella soon felt hands on her arms and looked to see Alec and Jane nearby and she turned her head into Jane's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Bella."

"Will it?"

"Yes."

Bella didn't know how any one could be so calm around Nerissa when she was completely out of control. Bella broke free of Jane and Alec and ran to her room. Aro watched his bride run away and sighed as he had forgot about how she would feel. Soon he saw Nerissa pushed Jelt into the fire pit and a burst of flames lit up the room. Nerissa stood panting as she watched the fire burn his body. She glanced at Aro and sneered.

"You better go explain to Bella or you may never get her trust again."

"I understand Nerissa."

Nerissa nodded and headed out of the throne room to her room to clean up. She pushed everyone out of her way and didn't speak to anyone. Jane followed silently to help her friend when Nerissa held up a hand for Jane to stop. Jane did as was told and watched her friend disappear into the darkness of corridors.

* * *

Bella sat at her vanity and heard the door open as she clenched her hands. She felt her husband's hands on her shoulders and tensed even more.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. I should have had you taken away before Nerissa was unleashed."

"Why did you just let her go like that?"

"That's what Nerissa does. She protects her family and I can't control her. She feels bad that you had to witness it."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone to calm down. No one knows where she goes after she loses control like that. Jane was going to follow her, but Nerissa held up her hand to stop her."

Bella looked at Aro and placed her hand over his as he helped her stand. Aro placed his other hand on her face after she turned towards him and stroked her cheek. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he calmed her down.

"Aro, please tell me she won't ever hurt anyone."

"No. She takes great care never to hurt any of her family."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Aro placed a kiss on her forehead when a knock came at the door. He looked up and growled low as permission and the door swung open. There stood a solemn looking Felix with Demetri next to him.

"What is it boys?"

"Nerissa is no where to be found my lord. She's no longer in the city."

"Find her! I will not have my family torn apart because of this! Not again!"

"Yes my lord."

Bella watched as her new family searched for Nerissa. She prayed that Nerissa was okay and hadn't harmed anything else. She then thought of something and rushed out of the room to find Jane and Heidi. Aro followed Demetri and Felix to converse with his brothers.

* * *

Fires erupted all over the country side as Nerissa stood on the cliff and watched them. She had never let her powers loose for any reason, not even anger, but for some reason Jelt, out of all the men she'd been with was the worse. Nathaniel had made her use her ice and fire together, caused her to reveal a most treasured secret, and worse of all he had caused her to lose control a littler bit. Jelt on the other hand was the biggest mistake she'd ever made. Why did she have to fall for his great looks and charms?

'Because I'm an idiot!'

Nerissa put out the fires below and then let everything grow better again. She watched her powers calm down and return to their normal strength, but she knew she'd never be loved like she was. She had ran away from everything. Now she was running from the one she truly loved. He'd never want her for her after this.

"Damn it! I'm such a fool to believe I'd find happiness."

"Is that so?"

Nerissa jumped and turned around to face Demetri as he stood before her leaning against one of the trees that lead into the forest she liked to hunt in.

"I'm nothing Demetri, so go back home and leave me be."

Nerissa saw the hurt flash across his face being replaced with a mask of indifference. She knew that she had just lost him.

* * *

Demetri had searched all night for Nerissa, knowing that when he found her, he'd have to fight with her. He stopped at the edge of the forest and there standing in the aftermath of a fire was the woman he loved. He leaned against the tree just watching her, for he knew she didn't feel his presence. He watched her cloak blow in the wind when he heard her speak.

"Damn it! I'm such a fool to believe I'd find happiness."

"Is that so?"

He watched her jump and then turn towards him. He saw her eyes flash with so many emotions at seeing him, but he had to know at last if he had a chance with her. He waited for her to speak so he could know.

"I'm nothing Demetri, so go back home and leave me be."

Demetri felt his heart break in thousands of little pieces as he heard her say this. He wanted to be there to protect her from everything, but he was hearing that maybe she wasn't feeling that way anymore. He hid his hurt by a mask of indifference and looked at her.

"Is that really what you want me to do….Rissa?"

Nerissa closed her eyes and felt the warmth whenever he called her by the nickname he had came up with. She loved Demetri, but she didn't want him hurt because of her. She knew she'd already hurt him by what she said, but for the love of the Volturi…

"What do you want me to do Demetri? I've shown my full powers, so no one is safe."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you run away because you lost all your control on that asshole?"

"If you had any sanity in you, it would be wise!"

"No! I'm standing here because I love you and want you safe. I don't give a shit that you lost control. Jelt deserved it just like Nathaniel deserved more than he got, but I knew he wasn't the one who could push you to your limit. Hell I know I've come close to you killing me a couple of times."

"That shows just how insane you are!"

"NERISSA! I never left your side when Nathaniel left, I stayed by you no matter what you said you were wanting. I was always there silent or not. I chose to stay by you because I saw how much it hurt you."

Nerissa looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated it when he yelled at her because she knew she had hurt him. He never really ever yelled at her just raised his voice, but this was the first time he actually yelled her name. She saw him then move from the tree and move towards her.

"Why Demetri? Why did you stay by me? You never cared what happen to me before? Why now?"

"I love you to death. I don't know what I would do if you left or went into another depression like you did. I can't stand to see you like that."

Demetri stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her face. He saw her break then as she rushed into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Being a bit taller than her had it's advantage. Demetri wrapped her in his arms and held her as long as it took her to clam down.

"I'm sorry Demetri. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"For one, come home with me, because I'm sure your father will not be happy if you disappeared."

"I scared everyone. I can't return…"

"The only one you really scared was Bella. She ran from the room and Aro ahs been taking care of her since you told him too. Everyone else knew we hadn't seen the extent of your power."

"I'm still sorry."

Demetri tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with more passion and love than any of their other kisses. He felt Nerissa melt into him and he picked her up off the ground.

"Demetri!"

"What?"

"What was that for?"

"I can't give the woman I love a kiss anymore?"

"I didn't say that did I?"

Demetri smiled and took her hand. He looked at her and when he saw her nod they took off back to the Volturi castle. Nerissa clung tight to his hand because she knew she'd need the strength to face her father and uncles.

* * *

Please Review


	15. Chapter 12: Wedding Morning

**Chapter Twelve: Finally a Wedding Night…or Wedding Morning**

Aro and Caius sat watching Marcus worry over his daughter when Bella entered the throne room. They shook their heads and she just sighed. She placed a hand on Marcus' arm as she moved to her throne beside Aro and sat down.

"ARO!"

Aro looked as the doors flew open and a bouncy vampire named Jane entered dragging a very embarrassed Heidi behind her. Aro was confused at this, because Heidi was never embarrassed.

"Heidi, Jane, what is going on?"

"I swear to you my lord; I didn't push Jane into doing this."

"Into doing what?"

"Well sir, I was asked to look for Demetri after Nerissa had disappeared and…"

"He's no where to be found."

That's because he followed me to make sure I was okay. I swear you two will go to any length!"

Heidi jumped and turned to face Nerissa as she walked through the doors to the throne room. Marcus rushed towards his daughter and swept her into his arms. Nerissa hugged her father and was very glad to be home, but she knew what she needed to do. She leaned back and looked at her father.

"Father, I need to apologize."

"What for my dear?"

"Losing my control and scaring Bella."

Marcus nodded as Bella rushed towards her and wrapped her in her arms. Nerissa hugged her friend and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Bella. No one has ever made me lose control. I'm sorry…"

"Nerissa, it's fine. Aro explained to me that no one knew the extent of your powers. It's fine, though I never want to witness it again."

"I understand, but I am really sorry I ruined your wedding night."

Bella gaped at her and then heard laughter coming from behind Nerissa. Demetri coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter but Bella just shook her head.

"Nerissa, are you going to leave this time though?"

Everyone froze as Aro voiced the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. They waited and Nerissa sighed until she felt Demetri behind her. She looked at him and he gave her a look that meant 'Don't think about it'. Nerissa sighed and looked at her uncle. She shook her head and heard a collective sigh and rolled her eyes. She looked back at her father and stepped a little bit back from Bella.

"Father, can I speak with you, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Aro? Privately."

"Of course dear."

"It won't take long…hopefully."

"That makes me curious dear."

Nerissa gulped silently and cursed herself for having to do this. Bella chuckled when a bouncy vampire hugged Nerissa and Heidi brushed off the cloak Nerissa still had on. The girls took her out of the room and made her go to her room and change.

* * *

Aro sat in his study with his brothers as they were discussing the new problems when a knock came at the door. At the soft knock the three brothers looked up and saw the door open. Bella entered and shook her head as Nerissa entered behind her and raised a brow at Jane who kept bouncing up and down as she explained to Nerissa what she did with Heidi.

"Jane, that's too much information. Plus why the hell did she take you into that store?"

"I asked her too."

"Oh for the love of Volturi. I don't want to know."

"We can go there too."

"I'll pass Jane."

"Please! You'd enjoy it!"

"Do I want to know what you two are actually talking about?"

Jane and Nerissa looked at Aro and shook their heads as they both moved to the desk. Aro shook his head as the girls moved closer. Marcus saw that his daughter was nervous and he raised an eyebrow in her direction. Nerissa looked at her father and jumped at the raised eyebrow he gave her and was afraid she was in trouble.

"Nerissa, why are you nervous?"

"Father, you once told me that if I found a male that I couldn't see myself without and that I actually felt safe with him to tell you."

"I did."

"Would you be pissed off at me if it was a guard for the Volturi?"

"Nerissa!"

Nerissa jumped and looked at Jane as her friend gaped at her. Nerissa raised an eyebrow and was knocked to the floor in a hug as Jane launched at her. Aro, Bella, Caius, and Marcus laughed as Nerissa pushed Jane off of her and used a shield to keep the bouncy vampire from tackling her again.

"Nerissa, which guard are you exactly talking about?"

"Demetri. I want to marry Demetri. With or without your permissions."

The brothers looked at Nerissa and smiled as they nodded their heads. Nerissa hugged them all and Jane grabbed Nerissa in a hug as she jabbered on about how good Demetri would be to her. Aro shook his head when a knock came at the door. He heard it open and Demetri entered with Felix looking confused and curious at the same time.

"Girls! Good grief! You can drive someone batty!"

"Uncle Caius, if you quite notice I'm the one getting attacked."

"I noticed that."

"Jane, I think Nerissa wants to move."

"But I want to go shopping. Especially since I found a new store!"

"I don't want to know."

"Besides Uncle Aro, you have a wedding night to get too."

"NERISSA! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"I wasn't trying to be. I was being serious Bella."

"Oh for the love of Volturi. You are a born matchmaker if I ever saw one."

"Thank you."

Bella shook her head as she watched the girls drag her out of the room and down to her bedroom. Demetri shook his head and watched Nerissa go when he felt a gaze on him. He looked up to see Marcus staring at him and bowed his head.

"Demetri, please just protect her. That's all I ask."

"Lord Marcus, I've been doing that since she entered the family. Only recently did she realize why I had always chosen to be by her."

Felix snorted as he moved from his friend. Demetri just gave Felix a glare before looking at Aro.

"Nerissa is right though Lord Aro. You do have a wedding night to finish, or in this case now a wedding morning."

"Demetri, remind me why I haven't killed you yet?"

"Because out of the entire guard sir, I'm about the only one that can speak in Romanian."

"Good point."

"And I make your niece happy."

Aro smiled and stood from his chair to go to his lovely wife. As he passed Demetri, he nodded to him and left the room while the remaining four went on their ways to find something to do.

* * *

Bella stared at the girls in her room and shook her head. They were so excited for Nerissa, but Nerissa kept shaking her head as Bella watched her rummage through a trunk in the far corner that she never noticed before. When Bella had asked about it, Nerissa gave her a look that probably meant 'You're kidding me right', so Bella dropped the subject. As Nerissa stood back up she glanced at the doorway and saw Aro shaking his head as he saw her at the trunk. Nerissa nodded her head and slipped the bracelet she had found into the box Aro had placed near the vanity. She was glad that Heidi and Jane were distracting Bella, because she didn't need any more questions about that trunk.

"Girls, lets leave Bella and Aro alone."

"Oh but Nerissa…we were just having fun."

"I'm sure, but we have other things we need to do while they take care of business of their own."

"Okay."

Heidi and Jane left the room with Nerissa behind them. They all bowed to Aro as they passed the doorway and Aro shook his head as they just headed towards their destination. Aro shut the door and then watched Bella move to him. She walked into his arms and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm proud of you."

"Why is that dear?"

"Because you didn't stop Nerissa."

"Nerissa has been apart of the Volturi for many years, but she chooses what she wants to do unless given orders."

"Like she was given to watch over me?"

"Yes. I only knew that she would be capable of finding you after learning three months after you disappeared from Forks. One of Nerissa's hidden abilities is she can find someone whose been missing for a year or longer. As you were gone ten years, Nerissa stayed gone that long, only coming back when we needed her. In her place we left one of the other guards in her spot."

Bella looked at him as he explained this and she nodded. She now understood why Nerissa protected her the first day she came back and saw her. When Edward attacked Aro in the throne room that day, Nerissa defended her family.

"She protects those she cares for."

"Yes. When she attacked Edward, Alexander, Nathaniel, or even Jelt, she was protecting her family from them. Nerissa has never thought of herself. We all spoil her but she doesn't choose to be. She places all her gifts in a trunk that she has hidden and gives them to other people."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that and then looked at the trunk in the closet. She made the connection and looked at Aro. Her husband nodded as he saw the connection she made with the trunk Nerissa was at earlier and what he had just told her.

"Why hide the trunk in here?"

"When she was first here, we spoiled her to no end. We still do, but Marcus chose to give her a trunk. One day I found it in here and opened the lid. I saw all the gifts we'd given her and I brought it to Marcus' attention."

"What did he say?"

"Marcus explained that she had the trunk moved in here because she knew that no one came in here. My bedroom was off limits to everyone but me and my brothers. Unless we sent someone into this room, no one could come in here."

"So she left it in here?"

"Nerissa only gets into that trunk if she truly wants to get something out or give someone something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come here."

Aro took her hand and brought her towards the vanity where he saw Nerissa place the box. He picked the box up and opened it for Bella to see. Bella gasped as she saw the bracelet that sat on the velvet in the box. She looked up at Aro and he smiled as he set the box down."That was Nerissa's first bracelet we ever got her. She opened it and looked at Marcus when we gave it to her. It was the bracelet she wore when she was adopted as Marcus' daughter. Soon after that she started wearing it less often. Saying she didn't want to break it when she worked."

"Marcus let her stay as a guard?"

"Yes. Marcus saw her being happy as a guard before he adopted her. She was very good at it so we kept her as a guard after her adoption. Yet we hated putting her on mission that we had no control over."

"So why give me the bracelet?"

"That you will have to ask her."

Bella nodded and then felt his fingers brush her face. She looked at him and moved her hands over his chest as she pushed his cloak off of his shoulders. Aro raised an eyebrow at her boldness and wondered where she'd learned it, but it was entertaining.

* * *

Nerissa crouched on the roof in her normal spot watching out for danger when it started to rain. She felt the rain hit her skin and pulled her hood up over her head. As she stayed at her post she noticed a shadow of movement below and growled low. Her fellow guard members looked at her and then saw the shadow figure moving towards the bell tower. Felix and Demetri both saw her crouch more and then lean a bit farther. They both looked at Jane and Alec as Nerissa begin to stand.

"What is it Nerissa?"

"We have a visitor."

"Who?"

"She won't be happy when she finds out what's happened, but she will not get inside the castle just yet."

"It's not _**her**_ is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Rissa?"

Nerissa looked at Demetri and raised an eyebrow at him. Demetri moved to her side and whispered in her ear.

"She will fight for him you know this."

"I will not see her in this castle as the queen. I refuse to her with him."

"Still, you must not lose your control again."

"I won't Demetri. I promise."

Demetri kissed her temple and cursed this rain as they all stood getting drenched. Jane, Alec, and Felix, cursed when it came to them who Nerissa was talking about. Dawn was approaching, but every guard member knew that this was going to turn into a bloodshed moment.

"Nerissa?"

"Let's return inside. It's almost dawn. I'd rather not sparkle up here."

They all nodded and headed inside when Nerissa heard the laugh of their guest on the wind. She gritted her teeth and swore that this would be the last time that this bitch hurt her family.

* * *

_**(Lemon Scene)**_

Aro moved his hands down Bella's arms and then leaned down. He captured her lips with his and kissed her with all the passion and love he had in him. He felt Bella respond to him and growled as he had never felt so much passion from another individual he'd ever encounter. He ran his hands down over Bella's gown and found the buttons. He ripped them and heard her growl at him.

"I'll have it fixed darling."

"I'll remember to put snaps on it this next time."

Aro smirked at her when he felt his jacket being pushed off and her hands slipped inside his shirt. He growled as she scraped her nails across his skin. Aro let Bella's gown drop from her body and then he stopped as he saw what she was wearing.

"Do I want to know where that came from?"

"You can ask me later."

Aro felt his bride push him onto the bed and he then saw her crawl towards him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her straddle his waist. Bella looked at her husband and pushed the rest of his shirt open to expose his chest. She moved her lips across his neck and moved lower to his chest. Aro moaned as he felt Bella's fang scrape over his chest.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Bella moved her hands to Aro's pants and unbuttoned the belt as she saw Aro glare at her. Aro quickly flipped them and watched Bella growl at him.

"Not fair."

"Bella, I promise I will let you do anything, but I'm getting very impatient."

"Okay."

Aro kissed her and sliced her black lingerie away from her body. Bella arched her body into his touches and suddenly felt his skin against hers.

"Aro….please…."

"Soon Bella."

Aro licked his ways down her body, sucking on her neck, nipples, and nipping her skin. Bella arched into his body more and more as he teased her. Aro moved his fingers down to her clit. As he brushed his fingers over her, she arched more into him and moaned.

"Aro…."

"Easy love."

Aro moved over her and as he knew she was an innocent, he pushed slowly into her and felt her tense.

"Relax Bella. It'll hurt more if you tense."

"It hurts though"

"I know. Shh. I'm sorry."

Bella relaxed under his touch and slowly felt the pain subside. She arched up and Aro slammed into her and stilled. He wanted to make sure she was okay before he continued.

"Bella?"

"I'm…fine…Please move."

"If you're sure?"

Bella moved her hips up and Aro moaned as he began to move inside her. The feel of her was so good that Aro thought he was going to explode any minute.

"Aro…please!"

"I know love."

Bella raked her nails down Aro's chest and a few of the scratches drew blood. Aro hissed as he moved his mouth to her neck and bit down into her neck. Bella moaned and hissed at the same time and bit into Aro's neck as she felt her climax coming. She felt Aro thrust harder into her and she released his neck to scream as she went overboard.

"ARO!"

Aro heard his bride's screams and that was all that sent him over the edge. He felt his climax come hard and he growled in Bella's ear, before he released her neck and roared her name.

"BELLA!"

_**(End of Lemon. A/N: Sorry guys if it's lame. I'm still working on lemons.)**_

Aro fell on top of Bella and then raised himself up enough that he rolled over to the side. He gathered Bella in his arms and kissed her temple. Bella snuggled up to Aro and felt the sheet draw over her as she lay there. As they lay there, Aro sensed someone outside his door and growled.

"Like that ever works on me Uncle?"

"What is it Nerissa?"

"Just to let you know if you hear loud crashes please stay inside the room with Bella."

"Just don't kill anything valuable."

"Yes Uncle Aro."

Bella shook her head and licked the bleeding scratches closed. Aro moaned and looked down at her."Please tell me you are not telling me you're ready to go again?"

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Well no, but Bella, I'm afraid to know what is going on in your mind."

"You'll only find out."

Bella moved and began to kiss his body as she showered him with her love and continued to the entire day.

* * *

Please Review


	16. Chapter 13: Final Chapter

**Chapter Thirteen: Finally Happily Ever After**

Marcus and Caius were sitting in the throne room later that evening when they heard the doors open. They looked up and froze as they saw the one female they hoped they'd never see again. She had been trying for years to make Aro hers and she had already been told by Aro himself that she would never be his. She had moved on to Marcus and he dreaded why she was here.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm hurt Marcus. Our love is still as strong."

"No offense bitch, but my father has never loved you. Why are you here?"

Nerissa stepped out of the shadows from behind the thrones and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down the bitch in front of her. In all the years Nerissa had been at Volturi, she had never seen a bigger slut than the bitch in front of her.

"Nerissa?"

"Name your purpose here now Kenta?"

Kenta Love had never wished for a vampire's death more than Nerissa Volturi. Everything Kenta wanted, Nerissa had to ruin. She had never seen this particular vampire fight, but something about the way she held herself brought on the scary thought. Then it donned on what Nerissa had said before she stepped out of the shadows.

"You're father?"

"I am Nerissa Volturi, daughter of Marcus Volturi."

"You lie! You are nothing more than a fucking guard."

"Kenta, watch how you speak to my daughter."

Kenta looked at Marcus and saw the look of pure malice on his face. She was mistaken to have said what she just did but hell Nerissa was never going to stop her from being queen of the Volturi. As soon as Aro saw her, he would be happy.

* * *

Aro watched Bella brush her hair when he felt his brother's anger. Marcus never got angry, but it's not normal when a certain vampire shows her face. Aro then remembered Nerissa's warning from earlier this morning.

"_Just to let you know if you hear loud crashes please stay inside the room with Bella."_

"_Just don't kill anything valuable."_

"_Yes Uncle Aro."_

Aro froze as he finally realized what Nerissa was talking about. He looked over at his beautiful wife and saw her snap the bracelet on her wrist and stand from her vanity. He hated not listening to Nerissa, but he needed to know. He took Bella's hand and together they headed to the throne room, not realizing what they were about to enter.

* * *

Nerissa looked at Kenta and growled as she insulted her as usual. Nerissa had long gone insults to her person but that one was not one that she could ignore. She watched Kenta slowly step back until the throne doors open. A curse flew out of Nerissa's mouth when she saw Aro enter and she knew Bella was behind him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Heidi, Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri enter the throne room and hide in the shadows.

"Kenta?"

Kenta turned and flew at Aro. Aro waited for her to embrace him when he saw Kenta standing still. Aro looked up and saw Nerissa holding Kenta frozen and he watched silently as Bella slipped into the shadows to go to her throne.

"What? I want go!"

"No."

"You bitch!"

"I may be a bitch, but I am not a fool to think you are harmless."

Bella finally made it to her throne beside Aro's and looked at Marcus and Caius. Caius shook his head as they let Nerissa take care of it so far. She nodded and then watched as Nerissa descended the steps.

* * *

"You are a bitch to me! You never wanted me near any male!"

"For one, not all males wanted you near them! I can name a lot of them too."

"Just because you can't keep a male isn't my fault. Besides, I'm sure the two exes you had, said they had more fun with me than they did with you."

Everyone froze as Kenta said the one thing she shouldn't have. Nerissa shook her head and smirked as she moved closer to Kenta. As she got close enough she grabbed her throat and Kenta went flying through the air.

"You were the one that was a fool. Did you really think they loved you? They loved power! You are nothing but a whore, slut, and anything else I can name in a book."

"I'm better than you at anything."

"Anything huh? Very well. How well do you think you can stand a fight Kenta?"

"Nerissa, you've already destroyed my throne room before."

"Uncle Aro, move to your wife or I will have to throw you there."

Aro held up his hands and moved to his chair and gave Bella a kiss before sitting down in his chair. He watched Kenta's face contort with jealousy and pain. He knew she'd have to get the message sometime. Only problem was he had to leave it to his niece now.

"What are you saying Nerissa? I fight you?"

"Well you said you are better than me at anything, so show me how well you fight and then we'll see whose better."

"Fine."

"Okay, only one condition."

"What's that?"

"The loser has to be set on fire and burnt alive. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Nerissa no!"

Nerissa shook her head as she looked at the others and placed a hand up. Demetri moved to go forward but hit a barrier and looked at Nerissa.

"No Demetri. Stay back there with the others."

"Rissa, please…"

"I said stay back. I need you to protect the others just in case."

"You promised me."

"I never said I'd go full power either did I love?"

Demetri rolled his eyes and stepped back as his watched her places a barrier around the entire throne room. Kenta glared at Nerissa and realized that Demetri loved the girl in front of her. Nerissa looked at Kenta and smirked as she felt her powers come out. They weren't at their full power, because she had promised her family she wouldn't use them at full power unless needed. She felt Kenta's power but it was meek. Though she knew never to underestimate her opponent. Only problem was if her cloak was blown off her body, her father was going to kill her, for there was a two piece gown that she had recently bought under it. Jane, Heidi, and Bella had only seen it.

"Are you ready Kenta?"

"Of course. I'll have a blast watching you burn."

"If you say so."

* * *

Aro looked at Marcus and moved to stand when a hand stopped him. Marcus shook his head as he looked at his brother.

"Nerissa needs to take care of it. After Kenta is dealt with we will all be able to live in peace. Nerissa has protected us all with a barrier stronger than most think. It will only break should she go full power, and as you heard she promised Demetri she wouldn't."

Aro nodded and held Bella's hand in his. Bella smiled and patted his hand as she let her love flow into her husband. Aro looked at her and lifted their hands to kiss her hand and the ring he had given her as a symbol of his love. Bella looked at him and then turned her attention to the two in the middle.

* * *

Nerissa jumped up again and saw her cloak had been cut from her body and cringed for the reaction she was going to get later. AS she landed on the ground in a crouched position she grabbed her dagger and hurled it through the air. Kenta got hit with the dagger and grabbed her shoulder. She watched the blood flow from the wound as she looked at Nerissa. Kenta yanked the dagger out of her shoulder and looked at it. She looked at Nerissa and raised an eyebrow as she watched the other women stand. Kenta had to admit, this was harder than she thought.

"Nice. Never thought you'd use this on anyone. Much less wear that kind of outfit."

"When I felt your presence was when I needed to hunt. I thought I'd take care of you before I hunt. The outfit is so I can move easier."

"I can see. Although I'm surprised you aren't getting in trouble."

"Trust me I will be, but you know what I don't care since I'll get blood on it anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

Kenta forgot that Nerissa moved faster than most vampires and felt pain across her chest and face as she stumbled backwards. She looked up as Nerissa stood and raised her hand. Her nails had extended and there shimmering in the throne room candlelight and firelight there was blood glistening there. As Kenta gazed down, she saw blood on Nerissa's skin and a little bit on her top. She gulped as she forgot how fast Nerissa was and it scared her now.

"Wonderful move. I forgot how fast you move."

"I see that."

"Trust me though, it won't happen again."

"Then quit talking and move."

Nerissa jumped at Kenta and watched her jump. She smirked and then used the columns close to her and jumped back and forth like a cat up them. Kenta looked around and saw Nerissa had disappeared. She landed on the floor and listened. She heard nothing when an attack from behind sent her flying into the barrier Nerissa had put up.

"You know, the more you jump away the more you don't see."

"Really?"

Nerissa felt her stomach get a gash in it and jumped backward doing back flips as she kept away from Kenta and with one last flip and flew upwards and grabbed the one weapon no one had gotten out of the way from. Kenta gulped as she watched Nerissa begin to toss daggers in her direction. Only problem was that the daggers were not just sharp they had poison in the blades. Luckily for Nerissa they only melted skin and not anything else.

"You cheater! You know no one can get away from those."

"Well I can't go full power unless you really want to watch me destroy the room."

"You could."

"Only if you truly want to die."

Nerissa threw a dagger and it hit Kenta, scraping her leg but she fell to the floor. Nerissa landed on the floor allowing her skirt to fly out around her and then she stood as she walked towards Kenta carrying a sword. She waved her hand and the daggers flew back to the wall and stayed there. Nerissa moved to Kenta who kept trying to get up but the scrape was only making it worse as the poison kept burning her skin away.

"Not fair! You cheated!"

"I never said you had to use just your powers Kenta. You know better than that."

"You are still nothing. I will not be surprised if you lose Demetri as well."

"If I lose Demetri, it will be in battle not by someone else. I will kill the first bitch who thinks she can win him. He has made it clear."

"If only you knew."

"Honey, do you forget that I see things that happen as they are. I know everything you tried. I'm aware of how you threw your self at every male and even tried seducing Demetri into your bed. I'm also aware that he turned you down with all the others except for the fools who thought you would be good for them. They found out otherwise."

Nerissa raised the sword she held and swing it cutting Kenta in the throat. As she watch her opponent fall to the ground, she raised a hand and her fire leapt out and Kenta screamed as she burned alive. All Nerissa could do was watch.

* * *

Marcus felt the barriers fall and saw Demetri rush to Nerissa as she fell. Demetri placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him as she leaned against him. Marcus also watched as all the women turned the eyes away from the burning body of Kenta and they all buried their head into the nearest thing they could find.

"Nerissa?"

"Yes father?"

"If I ever find another outfit like what you have on I will ground you."

"Sorry, but it's the easiest outfit for me to hunt in."

"Hunt in them only then."

"Yes father. Bella are you all right?"

"I'm fine dear. Your powers are still surprising."

"I don't doubt it."

Bella smiled and then looked around as everyone calmed down. She then saw Jane holding tight to Felix as he hugged her and Heidi was covering her face.

"Nerissa, I thank you for taken care of her. You may go hunt."

"May I take Demetri with me please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Uncle Aro."

Demetri helped her out of the room and everyone looked at Aro. He stood and looked at the pile of ash.

"My family, we are going to live peacefully. Let us celebrate."

Cheers went up in the air as they all got left the room. Aro knew that his family would live long and prosperous.

"Aro let us get ready for this celebration. We also have the celebration of your bride's birthday to be celebrated."

"What?"

"Nerissa forgot that Bella's birthday was also the night you two got married."

"I was hoping she forgot that."

"Bella never will she forget that. It's a time she can be herself."

Bella nodded and followed her husband knowing she was finally home and had a family worth protecting. She also saw out of the corner of her eye that her best friend had finally found the perfect match for her. She saw Demetri kiss the woman he loved and then they disappeared into the dark. Bella laid her head on her husband's arm and knew she had a life worth living.

**The End!**

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
